Ballet Class
by BTRlover98
Summary: Stupid little story about Big Time Rush going to dance class! For asdfghjklblah! Happy birthday, Caitee!


**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO CAITEE, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU. (:**

**Happy birthday to asdfghjklblah! YAY! Everyone go wish her a happy birthday!**

**I don't own Big Time Rush!**

_"Snowboarding is dangerous! You'll all take ballet lessons instead!"_

It was no lie that everyone was a bit surprised Kendall Knight, Logan Mitchell, James Diamond, and Carlos Garcia, four popular hockey heads, agreed to take ballet lessons when James' mother forced them to. In fact, no one could believe they were actually excited for it. Four teenage boys were excited to take ballet. It was a little odd.

The four boys got together on a Friday night, wrapped themselves up in warm jackets to protect them from the freezing wind outside, and set off to the dancewear store.

The owner of the store seemed a bit surprised to see the boys at first, but soon, she became excited. She didn't get men very often.

Kendall pulled a crumpled piece of paper out of his pocket and flattened it out in his hand. He cleared his throat before reading off the paper to the woman standing in front of him.

"Okay, we need four leotards, four pairs of ballet slippers, four pairs of tights, and...two packs of bobby pins!" he said excitedly. The woman chuckled at the last item, but led them over to some shelves, where she handed them what they needed.

"The dressing room is right over there," she told them. "You can make sure everything fits, and if you need any help, I'll be right over here!" She sent them a warm smile, and the four boys immediately returned it.

"This is so cool!" Carlos exclaimed. "We're gonna have so much fun!"

James rolled his eyes. "I just hope those pins don't mess up my hair. Besides, Kendall, not many guys use bobby pins," he pointed out. Kendall laughed, smiling brightly at his taller friend.

"Yes, James, that's right, but not many guys do ballet, either, and we're still gonna do it!" he said. James giggled and nodded.

"You're right!"

One at a time, they squished through the door and tried on their dancewear. And one at a time, they came back out, looking ecstatic and assuring one another that the clothes fit perfectly.

Every night, the boys would check off another day that had gone by on their countdown. They each had one in their room, and they made them all by themselves.

Finally, after four long days, Carlos, James, and Logan all met up at Kendall's house to get ready for their first ballet lesson. They all went up to Kendall's room and started putting on their leotards and tights.

"This is gonna be so cool!" Logan exclaimed. "I bet everyone at school is gonna be so jealous!"

"I know! I'm actually really glad my mom told us to do this!" James said. "We're just...so cool!"

"Well, you guys do realize that we'll probably get made fun of, right?" Kendall asked with a chuckle. The three other boys looked at him as if he were crazy.

"Kendall, how could you say that?" Carlos yelled. "Everyone will love us!"

"Whatever..." Kendall muttered before standing in front of the full length mirror. He gazed at his reflection, admiring the tight leotard that was covering his body. And the tights on his legs just made him look even better. "Okay...you guys are right. We're so cool!" Kendall shouted.

Carlos giggled and pushed Kendall out of the way. "I LOVE BALLET!" he screamed with excitement. "Oh, gosh...we're...you guys, we're just...so awesome...I can't believe it..." Logan suddenly pushed Carlos, and a smile stretched across his face.

"Carlos, you're right! James, come look at yourself!"

James jumped in front of Logan and gasped. "LOOK AT MY ABS!" he shrieked. "THEY LOOK AMAZING!" The four teenagers stared at themselves for five minutes before realizing they had to leave.

"Let's go!" Kendall smiled. He led them downstairs, and suddenly, they saw a flash. Blinking, they realized Mrs. Knight had just taken a picture of them in their dance clothes, and Katie was lying on the ground, laughing her head off.

"Mom, thank you!" Kendall exclaimed. "We want everyone to know about this!"

Katie laughed even harder. "What...what is wrong...with...you guys?" she choked out between her uncontrollable giggles. "You...you look...you look like..." She stopped when she started laughing again.

"Katie, we look cool!" Carlos defended.

"No...no...you...you don't..." she laughed.

"Just ignore her, guys," Kendall said to his friends. "She doesn't understand what cool is."

Mrs. Knight took another picture of them and started laughing herself. The boys got themselves ready for another photo, but Mrs. Knight was laughing too hard to take it that time.

Kendall rolled his eyes. "Can we just go?"

Mrs. Knight nodded, put her camera away, and still holding back giggles, led the four boys out to the car. Katie followed, still cracking up at them. Carlos, Logan, James, and Kendall all just rolled their eyes and ignored them as they buckled up.

"Do you think they'll teach us to do a pirouette?" Logan questioned. "I wanna do that so bad!" he exclaimed.

"But they look too hard!" Carlos whined. "I wanna learn to do a cartwheel!" James laughed at his friend and gave him an 'are you stupid' look.

"You don't learn cartwheels in ballet, idiot! You learn things like...relevès and junk like that!" James informed. "I can teach you how to do a cartwheel, though," he offered.

"No! Last time you almost broke my hand!" Carlos exclaimed.

"It was your fault..." James muttered in reply. "You just weren't paying attention when-"

"When you tried to kill me?" Carlos asked, glaring at the brunette.

"Hey! I didn't try to kill you! You just weren't paying attention when I flipped you, and-"

"I bet you stink at ballet!" Carlos interrupted. James gasped, clasping a hand over his mouth.

"How dare you!" he shouted. "I'm better than you! I've been practicing, and I bet you haven't!" she teased. Carlos shot him a glare.

"Yeah, I have!" he yelled, but before they could say anything else, Kendall yelled at them to shut up, and they ended up sending each other mean looks for the rest of the car ride.

The next thing they knew, they were standing outside the door of the ballet studio, anxious but excited to learn everything about how to dance. They stared at the door for a few moments, stupid, goofy grins plastered on their faces, before they all burst through the door to find themselves standing in a huge room. There were pink ballet bars attached the wall and mirrors on the other side.

"Oh, you must be the four boys that signed up for my class!" said a petite woman who had a tight bun in her hair and was wearing a similar leotard to the boys'.

"Oh, yeah! I'm Carlos! I'm-"

"I don't care!" the woman snapped. "Partner up, and get ready to stretch! We have a lot of work to do!"

The boys, all trying to restrain their giggles at the strict young lady, exchanged glances with one another before James and Kendall got paired up and Logan and Carlos got together. They were told that one person was to lie on the ground and one was to stand over them. James and Carlos both shrugged and plopped down on the wooden floor. Kendall and Logan awkwardly stood next to them.

"Stretch them!" the woman shrieked to Kendall and Logan as if it was obvious. "Grab their legs and stretch them!" Kendall and Logan looked at each other with disgust before they each reluctantly grabbed their friends' legs and pushed it over their heads.

Kendall was barely pushing James' leg. It couldn't even go that far, but when the mean dance instructor came their way, she snatched James' leg away from Kendall.

"Oh, he can go farther than that!" she scolded as she pushed his leg so that it was all the way over his head.

"OW!" James let out a tiny whimper. "I think you broke my body!" he shouted. The woman snorted.

"Done stretching for the day!" she called out. The boys all sighed in relief. This was harder than they thought, and they did not know that it was about to get even harder. "Now, get down in your splits!" the dance instructor called out. Kendall, Carlos, Logan, and James all exchanged nervous, confused looks, because they knew they were not going to be able to get down in their splits.

"Um, excuse me, miss," Kendall said tentatively, "but I don't think any of us can get down-"

"I don't care! Get down in your splits!"

The boys all nodded quickly because they didn't want to be yelled at again, and each of them started to descend to the ground with their legs stretched out. Carlos was actually close to the ground, and that seemed to be enough for the teacher. Logan and Kendall were even closer, but James could barely do it at all.

"Disgraceful!" snapped the lady as she stepped down on James' back. He whimpered and sank lower into the ground. "That's better!" she said with a smile. James was close to tears; he felt as if his legs were about to fall off, and he couldn't get up off the ground.

So far, the boys weren't enjoying dance class.

"When are we gonna get to do ballet?" Carlos whined, sounding like a little kid.

"We will start now! Get in position!"

Kendall, Carlos, Logan, and James, who had finally gotten up off the ground and was now smiling, lined up against the wall to watch the lady demonstrate the dance moves they were going to learn.

But it didn't end up so well.

As they attempted to repeat what the dance instructor did, they somehow ended up on the floor after Carlos tripped over the helmet that had fallen off his head, James fell over Carlos, Kendall slipped because his ballet slipper was too big, and Logan fell over all of them. The next thing they knew, they were driving home after their 'teacher' screamed at them never to return to her studio.

"I don't like ballet..." Carlos whispered sadly. James, Logan, and Kendall all instantely agreed.

When they got back to Kendall's house, they realized their tight leotards didn't look cool anymore, their legs were sore, and ballet didn't make them awesome.

And those facts were proven the next day, when the whole school made fun of them for trying to take ballet lessons.

**EW, EW, EW, EW, EW. This was horrible.. Bleh, I'm so sorry, Caitee! I just remembered our conversation about how we wanted to see Big Time Rush in leotards, so I tried to write something that would be like that, but obviously, I failed..**

**BUT I HOPE YOU HAVE THE BEST BIRTHDAY IN THE WHOLE ENTIRE WORLD AND IT'S FILLED WITH HAPPINESS AND LOVE AND PRESENTS AND CAKE AND BIG TIME RUSH AND GREYSON CHANCE AND ANYTHING ELSE THAT YOU WANT! Seriously. You deserve to have the greatest birthday, because you're super duper nice, funny, cool, and I LOVE YOU SO SPANKING MUCH! (: You're an amaaaaazing writer, you're super sweet, and you always listen to me when I complain about everything. Thank you so much.. (: I love talking to you, and you're one of my best friends on this site! Happy birthday and I love you, Caitee! **

**And I'm sorry I gave you the worst present in the whole world!**


End file.
